Relationship
by Jian Jiun
Summary: Jadi apa maunya wanita itu? Mengapa dia begitu menyebalkan? Dia datang disaat tak diinginkan dan pergi disaat dibutuhkan. Ya. Sasuke membutuhkannya. Sungguh. Kenapa wanita itu memaksa bersamanya saat dia mencintai gadis lain dan pergi disaat setelah dia tahu bahwa dirinya mencintai Sakura?


**Relationship  
**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Relationship _belongs to_ Jian Jiun #_at  
_**

**_For .77 #at _**

**Warning! : AU, OOC, dll (hanya readers yang dapat menilai)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary :**

Jadi apa maunya wanita itu? Mengapa dia begitu menyebalkan?

Dia datang disaat tak diinginkan dan pergi disaat dibutuhkan.

Ya. Sasuke membutuhkannya. Sungguh.

Kenapa wanita itu memaksa bersamanya saat dia mencintai gadis lain dan pergi disaat setelah dia tahu bahwa dirinya mencintai Sakura?

Ya, setidaknya, Sasuke tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa perasaannya pada Sakura sekarang ini. Ah, atau sudah dari dulu?

Sasuke terlalu sombong mengetahui Sakura mencintainya, dia berpikir Sakura tak akan mungkin berpaling darinya apa pun yang akan dia lakukan. Ya, memang tidak. Bukan berpaling, ini lebih tragis lagi.

Bodoh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Don't like? Don't read! = Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**_

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" seorang wanita yang bersurai _pink_ terlihat kewalahan untuk mengejar sang pemuda yang kini telah berjalan lebih dari lima belas langkah di depannya.

Sakura –nama wanita itu, berlari-lari kecil sambil menghindari genangan air yang memang sudah sering Sakura jumpai akhir-akhir ini, mengingat musim hujan yang kini melanda Konoha.

Hujan memang sudah tidak deras seperti saat tadi dia masih di rumah sakit, walau begitu, tetap saja masih gerimis. Dan kini, Sasuke berjalan di depannya tanpa ada apapun yang menutupi kepalanya, bagaimana jika Sasuke tambah sakit? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

Ya, mungkin, salah satu diantara kalian ada yang mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkin kalian berpikir, 'Sakura yang itu? Tidak salah?'

Ya ya ya, aku tahu, bahwa Sakura yang kalian kenal adalah Sakura yang egois, Sakura yang manja, Sakura yang cengeng, dan… Sakura yang galak, iya 'kan?

Tapi, hey, tahu kah kalian setiap manusia dapat berubah bahkan hanya dalam hitungan detik saja? Oh ya, tentu saja.

Jika saat TK Sakura merupakan anak yang paling manja yang pernah kalian kenal, jika saat SD Sakura merupakan orang yang paling pemalu dan paling cengeng yang pernah kalian jumpai, jika saat SMP Sakura merupakan gadis ter-egois dan ter-_tempramen _yang pernah kalian benci, jika saat SMA Sakura adalah orang paling tidak tahu diri yang kalian pernah kalian temui, maka, beda halnya seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura bukanlah gadis yang polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta, tidak pernah berpacaran, tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi lelaki yang mendekatinya, dan sebagaimana gadis naïf yang tidak tahu menahu tentang problematika remaja pada umumnya.

Tidak-tidak, jangan pernah salah satu diantara kalian yang berpikir seperti itu.

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang awalnya manja, penakut, dan cengeng bak bunga yang belum mekar itu mulai berubah menjadi gadis _tempramen_, egois, namun tetap cengeng saat SMA.

Tapi meski begitu, sebenarnya Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa pada umumnya.

Menyukai _fashion_, mencoba menjadi gadis se-_feminin_ mungkin di depan lelaki yang disuka, memiliki sahabat baik, menangis karena menonton drama remaja, dan memiliki orang yang dibenci.

Dia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang membedakannya dengan gadis seumurannya yang lain, ah, kecuali satu hal : rambutnya.

Apa kalian percaya di dunia ini ada orang yang dari lahir telah memiliki warna rambut berwarna merah jambu tanpa harus di cat? Jika tidak, maka kalian harus menelan kekecewaan bulat-bulat.

Karena apa?

Itulah Sakura.

Memiliki rambut yang tergerai sepinggang berwarna merah muda dengan poni belah dua yang menutupi dahi lebarnya.

Gadis cengeng tukang mendramatisir keadaan ini sebenarnya sangat manis kalau saja perangaiannya mau dia ubah. Tetapi, kita tahu sendiri bukan bahwa Sakura merupakan salah satu gadis terkeras kepala di dunia?

Apa yang menjadi pilihannya tidak dapat diganggu gugat, bagaimana caranya. Karena yang dapat mengubah pilihannya, hanya dia sendiri. Tidak orang tuanya, tidak sahabatnya, tidak pacarnya, tapi hanya dia. Sendiri.

Ah, berbicara tentang pacar, saat masuk kuliah ini, Sakura sudah menjadi single selama beberapa bulan dan masih belum memiliki kembali ketertarikan pada lawan jenisnya.

Yang dia punya hanyalah sahabatnya yang tidak pernah bertambah maupun berkurang lagi saat telah masuk SMA.

Sakura-Ino-Hinata-Tenten.

Empat gadis berbeda nama, keluarga, latar belakang, sifat, warna rambut, hobby, kesukaan, ketidak sukaan, dan cara pandang pada kehidupan.

Namun, jangan pernah menatap remeh pada mereka. Justru karena segala perbedaan itulah mereka bisa dekat, merasa nyaman, cocok, dan akhirnya saling melengkapi sama lain.

Saling menjaga dengan cara tersendiri, berbagi cara pandang hidup sehingga membuka mata dari satu kesatu yang lain untuk menjelajah dunia lewat cara lain dengan lebih luas lagi.

Sungguh cara persahabatan yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Namun, ya, kembali ingat tentang mereka-adalah-manusia-normal? Tentu mereka memiliki _egoisme_ masing-masing.

Sakura dan Ino yang sempat bermusuhan lebih dari satu bulan hanya karena lelaki.

Tenten yang tidak mau menegur Hinata selama seminggu penuh hanya karena perbedaan idealisme.

Ino dan Tenten yang saling memaki selama tiga hari berturut-turut tanpa henti kapanpun dan dimanapun hanya karena masalah hell to the lo 'centil dan _tomboy_'.

Hinata yang pernah salah paham pada Sakura hanya karena Naruto yang disukai Hinata mendekati Sakura demi tugas.

Dan masih banyak lagi masalah-masalah lain yang anehnya malah mempererat jalinan persahabatan mereka.

Mungkin itulah yang disebut dengan persahabatan sejati, hebat bukan? Persahabatan sejati karena didasari oleh sayang dan cinta sejati, sebagai sahabat tentu saja.

Tapi… apa kalian percaya akan yang dinamakannya 'cinta sejati'?

Mereka yang memiliki kepercayaan akan hal tersebut berkata bahwa cinta sejati tak mengenal batas, begitukah?

Cinta sejati akan membuat perubahan besar pada setiap orang yang menemukannya, memberi pengaruh yang entah bagaimana orang dapat menerimanya.

Lalu jika ada yang bertanya apa yang akan kita dapatkan nantinya? Pengaruh _positive_ atau pengaruh _negative_?

Apa yang akan kalian jawab?

Karena bagi Sakura, pertanyaan itu tidak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong belaka. Segala sesuatu itu hanyalah bagaimana kita menyikapinya.

Entah _positive_ ataupun _negative_, semua itu hanya tergantung oleh cara dan pemikiran kita dalam menghadapinya.

Lalu mengapa harus disebut takdir segala?

Saat kau mendapat pengaruh _positive_, kau akan memuja Tuhan dan bersyukur pada takdir.

Namun yang kau dapati adalah pengaruh _negative_? Kau hanya akan menyalahkan takdir dan Tuhan tanpa mau melihat apa yang sebenarnya salah.

Menyedihkan. Orang yang seperti itu hanya seonggok sampah dunia yang akan musnah pada akhirnya.

Ya, setidaknya, itulah yang berada pada pemikiran Sakura.

Perinsip yang terus Ia pegang sampai sekarang. Perinsip yang selalu dia jadikan tameng dan pegangan untuk kembali bangkit setelah Ia terjatuh.

Hingga sekarang prinsip itu tak berubah.

Bahkan kini Sakura telah menjadikan prinsip itu sebagai landasan hidupnya, kenapa?

Kau bertanya mengapa? Satu hal. Karena-lelaki-itu.

Ya, lelaki yang ditemuinya saat masa kuliah.

Lelaki yang telah merebut hatinya bahkan pada jumpa mereka yang pertama.

Lelaki yang… hingga saat ini Sakura cintai mati-matian.

Ini berawal saat Sakura masuk kuliah.

Kembali sekampus bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dengan Hinata dan Ino yang telah memiliki kekasih, menyisakan Ia dan Tenten yang hidup sebagai jomblowati dilingkaran persahabatan mereka.

Hinata yang berpacaran dengan teman masa kecilnya –Naruto, lalu Ino yang berpacaran dengan anak baru di kelas mereka saat kelas sebelas SMA kini mulai memiliki dunianya masing-masing.

Oh, tidak. Tidak seberlebihan itu, kalian tahu?

Maksudnya, ada saatnya mereka memiliki waktu dan _moment_ tertentu yang hanya ingin dibagi bersama kekasih mereka saja. Hanya itu, suatu yang wajar bukan?

Sudah kubilang, mereka hanya remaja labil biasa. Atau setidaknya, itulah awalnya.

Tidak seperti sekarang yang sudah lain ceritanya.

Hinata yang dulu hanya dapat merasa 'iri' pada orang lain yang memiliki jasmani yang kuat, tidak seperti dirinya yang mudah lelah dan bla bla bla. Tidak peduli seberapa keraspun dia berusaha, Hinata tidak akan dapat seperti… Tenten misalnya?

Namun, itu hanyalah pemikirannya saat dulu.

Ya, dulu.

Semakin jauh, semakin Hinata mengerti perbedaan.

Perbedaan keberuntungan antara satu manusia yang ini dan yang lainnya, begitupun dengan kesialannya. Lalu apa? Jika kesialan Hinata merupakan jasmaninya, maka, keberuntungan Hinata ada pada rohaninya.

Rohaninya yang lembut namun kuat, kuat dalam artian dilindungi oleh sesuatu yang kuat demi mempertahankan kerapuhannya. Bukankah tidak semua orang dapat bertahan seperti itu, eh?

Begitupun yang terjadi pada Ino, ya, berterimakasihlah kepada si tukang senyum aneh yang selalu membaca buku aneh pula yang kini merupakan kekasih tersayangnya Ino.

Sai. Shimura Sai.

Banyak yang Ino dan Hinata pelajari dari Sai dan Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tanpa sadar, cara pemikiran mereka terus berkembang dan berkembang, menjadikan mereka seorang yang dewasa dalam artian sesungguhnya. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti mereka berhenti belajar.

Oh tidak tidak, setiap manusia tanpa sadar selalu mengambil hikmah dari kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami. Tanpa sadar.

Ya, tentu saja bukan hanya mereka. Tapi Sakura dan Tenten juga.

Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Masuk kuliah dan menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa.

Lalu, seolah sedang menjadi tokoh komik, dia terjatuh dan menindih orang yang tepat berada di belakangnya yang tanpa Ia ketahui adalah awal dari berjalannya kisah asmara baru untuknya. Ya, orang yang telah Ia tindih adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura bukan seorang gadis labil lagi yang bicara tentang 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' dia cukup bisa membedakan antara 'cinta' dan 'mengagumi'. Dan dari situ, dia tahu bahwa dia telah mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke dan telah terpelosok pada pesona pemuda karismatik itu.

Sakura banyak mencari tahu tentang Sasuke, bahkan hingga ke permasalahan keluarga Sasuke pun Sakura telah mengetahuinya.

Semakin Sakura mencari tahu tentang Sasuke, semakin Sakura jatuh ke pesona pemuda tampan itu bahkan tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah tak dapat kembali lagi pada permulaan, pada semerter ke empat, Sakura menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, kisah cinta manusia tidak seluruhnya mulus bukan? Sama seperti Sakura, semua orang di kampus telah mengetahui Sakura-cinta-Sasuke dan kalian pasti berpikir oh-ya-tentu-saja karena aku pun tahu bahwa Sakura adalah orang terfrontal yang ada di kampus. Sungguh.

Namun apa daya, cinta memang tak dapat dipaksakan bukan?

Sasuke tak mencintai Sakura, baiklah, itu memang bukan masalah bagi Sakura.

Karena apa?

Dia mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus, bukan karena apa-apa. Dia menyatakan cinta ke Sasuke pun bukan ingin menuntut atau apa, dia hanya ingin merasa lega dan tidak terbebani dengan perasaannya, dan dia hanya ingin Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dia adalah salah seorang dari sekian banyak orang yang mencintainya, setidaknya, dengan tulus.

Dramatis? Sudahlah.

Namun, seperti sahabat-sahabat Sakura yang lain, sepertinya dewi fortuna pun ingin memaksa Sakura agar bisa melupakan Sasuke. Secara tiba-tiba, berita kepindahan Sasuke ke Amerika tersebar dengan secepat kilat, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih shock sendiri.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sakura tetap tak bisa melupakan Sasuke. Bahkan dia belum bisa sekedar 'melirik' lelaki lain.

Namun tanpa disangka-sangka Sasuke kembali dan dengan tanpa dosanya menjadi dokter ahli jantung di _Konoha Hospital_ dimana tempat itu merupakan tempat bekerja Sakura. Kebetulankah?

Tidak juga sih, sejauh yang Sakura tahu, keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha memang dekat.

Keluarga yang sama-sama berjalan dibidang medis ini ternyata sudah bersahabat dari dulu, tidak aneh bukan jika akhirnya terjadilah perjodohan antara Sasuke dan Sakura?

_What_?!

Ya ya ya, aku tahu kalian kaget.

Kalian harusnya tahu bahwa mereka sekarang sudah menikah! Aku tahu yang kalian permasahkan adalah bagaimana-bisa-Sasuke-menerima-perjodohan-itu bukan?

_Well_, aku yakin kalian akan mengetahui itu nanti.

Baiklah, berhenti melihat kebelakang, sekarang, bisakah kita kembali ke waktu yang seharusnya?

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" seorang wanita yang bersurai pink terlihat kewalahan untuk mengejar sang pemuda yang kini telah berjalan lebih dari limabelas langkah di depannya.

Sakura –nama wanita itu, berlari-lari kecil sambil menghindari genangan air yang memang sudah sering Sakura jumpai akhir-akhir ini, mengingat musim hujan yang kini melanda Konoha.

Hujan memang sudah tidak deras seperti saat tadi dia masih di rumah sakit, walau begitu, tetap saja masih gerimis. Dan kini, Sasuke berjalan di depannya tanpa ada apapun yang menutupi kepalanya, bagaimana jika Sasuke tambah sakit? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh…." Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit berat setelah dia berjalan tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau ini cepat sekali sih!" kesal Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi untuk menaikkan payungnya agar melindungi Ia dan Sasuke agar tidak kena hujan.

"Eeeee-"

_Grep!_

"Hati-hati, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Dilepaskannya 'rangkulan' tangannya yang asalnya melingkar tepat di pinggang Sakura.

"A-_arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tersipu malu.

Sasuke hanya diam saja menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Masuk ke mobil, mereka pun akhirnya pulang ke rumah bersama.

Ya, meski mereka kini telah menjadi satu keluarga, Sakura masih belum mau berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bagian bedah. Sasuke pun sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Meski begitu, cukup jarang sebenarnya mereka pulang bersama seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya Sakura pasti pulang lebih awal untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke setelah pulang.

Meski begitu, pernah sesekali Sasuke lah yang pulang duluan karena beberapa alas an.

Lalu mengapa sekarang mereka pulang bersama?

Itu karena Sasuke. Dia … sakit panas.

Jangan menatap seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke adalah manusia yang bisa jatuh sakit bukan?

_Nah_, karena itu pula, mau tidak mau, sekarang ini Sakura lah yang mengendalikan kemudi mobil.

Tentu tak ada satu pun yang mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan orang sakit mengemudikan mobil, bukan?

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke turun pertama dari mobil, lalu diikuti oleh Sakura. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_! Tunggu dulu!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "Diam dulu di situ." ujar Sakura cepat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, ah, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang akan Sakura lakukan.

Sakura berlari kecil kearah pintu rumah, dia merunduk untuk mengambil kunci rumah yang memang selalu ditaruh di bawah pot bunga.

_Ceklek_

Pintu terbuka.

Sakura segera masuk rumah lalu menutupnya kembali.

dua menit berselang, "Sekarang kau boleh masuk Sasuke_-kun_!"

Sasuke sekali lagi memutar bola matanya jengah, Sakura ini, tidak mengerti kah bahwa suaminya ini sakit? Kenapa masih harus mempertahankan hal se-_cildish_ ini sih?

_Ceklek_

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaerinasai_, Sasuke_-kun_!"

Yak, inilah yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan '_cildish_'. Setiap pulang bersama, Sakura selalu harus masuk duluan dan menutup pintunya lagi setelah Ia masuk rumah.

Setelah Sakura memakai apron, Sakura baru memperbolehkan Sasuke masuk.

Alasannya?

Karena Sakura ingin menyambut kepulangan Sasuke seperti seharusnya bahkan jika mereka pulang bersama seperti ini. Benar-benar kekanakan bukan?

Menghiraukan Sakura, Sasuke segera melepas sepatu kerjanya beserta kaus kaki dan segera Ia taruh di rak sepatu.

"Aku siapkan baju ganti, ya." Sakura dengan cekatan segera berlari ke lantai atas lebih tepatnya ke kamarnya dan Sasuke untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke setelah pulang.

"Kau tak perlu mandi ya Sasuke_-kun_!" seru Sakura dari lantai atas agar terdengar Sasuke yang masih di lantai bawah.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya melepas jasnya lalu naik tangga menuju ke tempat Sakura berada.

"Ini Sasuke_-kun_! Hmm, kau tunggu di sini dulu, ne? Aku mau masak dulu, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan memanggilmu. Kau, istirahat sajalah dulu," papar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menjawab.

Sakura segera berlari kecil menuju dapur yang berada di lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke_-kun_, makanan sudah siap!" seru Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" panggil Sakura lagi karena tidak mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Masih tak ada juga.

"Ish, Sasuke_-kun_ sedang apa sih?" gumam Sakura kesal.

Karena tak sabar, Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk mendatangi Sasuke di kamar.

_Ceklek_

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

Ah, ternyata tidur, ya? batin Sakura lega.

Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Disodorkannya tangannya pada dahi Sasuke yang kini sedang berbaring telentang di kasur mereka, lalu- "_Kami-sama_!" pekik Sakura tertahan.

Sasuke panas sekali!

Dengan panik, Sakura berlari ke lantai bawah.

Lalu kembali lagi ke atas.

Sakura telah membawa nampan berisi makanan lalu diletakannya di meja di sebelah kasur.

Lalu dia berlari ke arah meja rias untuk mengambil kota P3K yang berada di sana lalu kembali menaruhnya di meja samping kasur.

Terakhir, Sakura mengambil panci dari dapur lalu dia bawa ke atas dan dia isi dengan air dingin dari kamar mandi.

Aaa, tidak lupa juga Sakura mengambil handuk kecil di lemari bajunya.

"Termometer, termometer.." gumam Sakura yang sedang membongkar isi P3K nya. "Aha!"

Sakura memasukan termometernya pada mulut Sasuke untuk mengukur berapa suhu badan Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian, diambilnya kembali termometer itu. "Hah? Tinggi sekali!"

"Sasuke-_kuuun_, Sasuke-_kun_ bangun!" Sakura dengan paniknya Sakura membangunkan Sasuke.

"Hng," Sasuke melenguh pelan sebelum membuka matanya. "Hn?"

"Lihat Sasuke-_kun_! Suhu badanmu tinggi sekali!" ucap Sakura cepat.

Sasuke sempat melirik termometer itu sebentar, lalu mengelus wajahnya kesal. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku beristirahat, Sa-ku-ra?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Maunya wanita ini apa sih? Jika tahu suaminya sakit begini 'kan harusnya membiarkan sang suami beristirahat, bukannya dibangunkan hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti ini.

"Bukannya begitu bodoh!" perempatan mampir di dahi Sasuke. "Kau 'kan harus minum obat dulu!"

Eh?

Sasuke hanya diam tercenung, oh tentu saja.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Sakura pun memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau makan. Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur ekstra tomat." ucap Sakura sebal.

"Aaaaaa,"

Sakura menyodorkan sendok yang sudah dipenuhi bubur. "Buka mulutmu Sasuke-_kun_, ini sudah tidak panas kok!" kata Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sebentar, "Aku bisa makan sendiri, Sakura." jawabnya.

Tangannya terulur ingin mengambil mangkuk yang berada di pangkuan Sakura.

"Eit," dengan gesit Sakura mengangkat mangkuknya ke atas. "tidak bisa!"

"Kau itu 'kan sedang sakit Sasuke-_kun_, jadi, sebagai istri yang baik, sudah sepantasnya aku mengurusmu!" Sakura nyengir lebar.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, benar-benar deh!

"Tapi kalau hanya makan aku bisa sendiri," ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Tidak mau! Sudahlah, kau ini sedang sakit nurut saja! Aaaaa," elak Sakura keras kepala.

Karena kepalanya yang makin pening, mau tidak mau Sasuke pun mengikuti saja keinginan cildish Sakura itu.

"Suapan terakhir penuh cinta dari istrimu tercantik ini Sasuke-_kuuuuuun_!" ah oh, lihatlah seberapa _lebay_ dan kekanakannya Sakura.

Betapa anehnya dia dapat menjadi dokter yang handal, ckck.

Tanpa banyak babibu lagi, Sasuke segera membuka mulutnya untuk dimasuki sendok berlumuran bubur itu dari Sakura.

"Ammm!" Sakura bergumam kecil. "Pintarnya suamiku!"

Daaaannn…. keempat kalinya Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya hari ini.

"Nah, ini. Minum obatnya, umm, apalagi ya?" Sakura diam sejenak. "Oh! Nanti setelah minum obat, jangan langsung tidur, duduk dulu beberapa menit, _ne_?"

"Hn, aku tahu." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hum, baiklah. Nanti aku balik lagi, aku mau cuci bekas makanmu dulu." Sakura tersenyum manis lalu beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Aa, dan aku pun mau makan dulu, hehehe." tambah Sakura sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar kamar.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?!" jawab Sakura dari bawah.

_Duk...duk…duk…_

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Mulutku… terasa pahit." aku Sasuke.

Tunggu sebentar!

Sasuke… sedang mengeluh?

"Aa, mau tomat?" tanya Sakura langsung.

"Hn, dan _pear_." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya!" Sakura segera berlari ke bawah untuk mengambil buah yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura sudah kembali dengan membawa dua buah piring berisikan tomat dan _pear_ yang sudah dipotong. "Ini," Sakura menyodorkan piring itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Sama-sama," Sasuke menoleh, Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya keluar lalu terkikik kecil.

"Baiklah, aku makan dulu ya!" Sakura berdiri, bersiap pergi.

"Minum," Sasuke menunjuk gelasnya yang kosong.

"Ah, aku ambil botolnya saja ke sini, _ne_?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura segera ke bawah untuk mengambil minuman yang dibutuhkan Sasuke.

"Tada!" seru Sakura saat masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ini." kata Sasuke menyodorkan kedua piringnya yang telah kosong.

"Baiklah, aku ke bawah y-"

"-Jika sendiri aku akan ketiduran dengan posisi duduk karena obat." ujar Sasuke, ah, sebuah pernyataan.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

Oh, tentu saja dia tahu maksud Sasuke. Inilah sisi Sasuke saat sedang sakit, manja.

Yaa, setidaknya beginilah manjanya Sasuke padanya, entah sadar atau tanpa sadar.

"Oh, tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil makanan dan makan di sini." ucap Sakura cuek.

Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, Sakura segera keluar kamar.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura sudah kembali dengan piring berisi telur gulung di tangannya. Ya, hanya itu saja.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "_Itadakimasu_!" ujarnya lalu dengan lahap memakan telur yang Ia buat sendiri itu.

"Mau?" tawar Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Mau!" cetus Sakura.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil sepotong telur gulungnya lalu diarahkannya ke mulut Sasuke. "Aaaa,"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Tidak."

"Oh ayolaaah, sekali sajaaa," paksa Sakura tidak mau mengalah.

"Tida- hmph!"

"Nah, gitu dong. Satu suap saja, Sa-su-ke-_kun_~" Sakura terkik geli, tak ayal membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal di tengah kunyahannya.

"Terlalu manis." komentar Sasuke.

"_Sou ka_?"

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau yakin kita akan berangkat kerja sekarang? Err, kau tahu, kita masih dapat mengambil cuti satu hari lagi." Sakura memandang khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku sudah tak apa. Ayo," Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura yang kini hanya dapat menghembuskan napas berat.

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil duluan, semenit kemudian Sasuke telah duduk di sebelahnya, tepat di bangku pengemudi. "Kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Aku benar-benar yakin, Sakura. Jadi berhentilah bertanya seperti itu terus berulang-ulang!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Kenapa wanita ini begitu berisik sih?

"_Gomen_," Sakura menunduk pelan. "aku … hanya takut kau ada apa-apa, hanya itu …. _Gomen_." lanjutnya lirih hampir berbisik.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menjalankan mobilnya dengan menatap lurus ke depan, seolah dia hanya sendiri di mobil itu. Dan sepertinya, Sakura pun tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan baru lagi, sama sekali tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

"O-_ohayou,_ Sa-suke-_kun_,"

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menyapa dirinya. "Aa, _ohayou_," Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Hinata."

Wajah Hinata sedikit tersipu. "I-ini data pasien yang Sasuke-_kun_ minta." Hinata memberikan sesuatu seperti kumpulan dokumen pada Sasuke.

"A-aku p-permisi, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata ber-_ojigi_ sebentar lalu membalikan badannya.

"Aa, Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Hinata berbalik, "Ya?" diiringi dengan senyum gugupnya.

"_Arigatou_." kata Sasuke singkat.

"H-_ha'i_!" balas Hinata lalu membuka pintu dari ruangan Sasuke itu. "Eh? Su-Suigetsu-_san_?"

Sasuke kembali mendongakan wajahnya. "Yo, Hinata!" sapa Suigetsu.

Hinata tersenyum, "_Ohayou_," lalu dia mengangguk sopan lalu pergi dengan derap langkah kecil dari sepatu high heels-nya.

"Ada apa?" suara datar nan dingin ini menyapa indra pendengaran Suigetsu.

"Kau tahu Uchiha? Kurasa kau butuh perbaikan pada pita suaramu," ucap Suigetsu lalu tertawa demi menertawakan perkataannya yang sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Sasuke. "Hinata, dia, _ngapain_ ke sini?"

"Mengantarkan ini," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau yang suruh?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Hn,"

"Huh dasar modus!" ejek Suigetsu sembari menyeringai lebar. "Ehm, baiklah. Aku hanya mau memberi tahumu info terbaru!"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya sebelah, memberi tahu bahwa ia mendengar dan merespon perkataan lelaki bergigi tajam itu.

"Kau sih dua hari tidak masuk, kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku tahu!" gurau lelaki mirip hiu itu samil mengusap ujung hidungnya denga jari telunjuk.

"Cepatlah beritahu apa informasinya, idiot!" geram Sasuke kesal.

Kenapa sih manusia di sekitarnya ini senang sekali berbelit-belit?

"Ya ya ya, tentu saja," Suigetsu menarik napas pelan. "kau tahu? Katanya Tsunade-_sama_ sudah memutuskan untuk pension! Bukankah itu berarti sebentar lagi kau lah yang akan memimpin rumah sakit ini?"

Sasuke tak dapat menahan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sekali pun dia tahu ini akan terjadi, namun dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Jadi, apakah rencanamu tetap berjalan?" ujar Suigetsu lagi memancing lebih banyak pembicaraan.

"Hn,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kau masih berniat mendapatkannya, eh?" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"Hn," lagi lagi, hanya itu lah respon Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?" inilah permasalahannya.

Pada awalnya, tak ada terkelibatan Sakura dengan ini, karena itu Suigetsu tetap mendukung saja rencana Sasuke yang memang telah direncanakan sejak dulu. Setidaknya, sebelum rencana itu berubah menjadi sedemikian rumit begini.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke datar, seolah tak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya itu.

" Kau tidak tahu? Demi Kami-sama! Kau yang menerima perjodohan dengan Sakura hanya karena ingin diakui ayahmu padahal kau sendiri menyukai Hinata yang notabene teman dekat Sakura, lalu kau berniat mendapatkan Hinata yang bahkan telah memiliki kekasih lalu kau berpikir kau akan membuang Sakura? Dan bahkan kau mengambil rumah sakitnya? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Sakura, Sasuke?"

Nafas Suigetsu memburu, dia tak tahu bahwa temannya ini telah menjadi bajingan seperti ini.

"Hn, aku tidak mengambil rumah sakit ini Sui, aku hanya menjadikannya batu loncatan." balas Sasuke yang kini entah karena apa merasa terintimidasi oleh Suigetsu walau tentu saja berusaha dia tutupi.

"Oh ya, lakukan sesukamu. Dan kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi, aku selesai,"

Brak!

"Hhh," Sasuke mendesah berat sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

_Menyusahkan!_

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

_Krieeeeet_

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, untuk apa Sakura masuk ke ruangannya?

"Sasuke-_kun_, makan siang bersama, yuk? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, hehehe," Sakura nyengir lebar.

Hn, kira-kira, apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sakura, eh?

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke berdiri dan segera mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan keluar duluan.

"Eh, Naruto tidak masuk, kau tahu?" Sakura mencoba membuka pembicaraan bersama Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"Katanya sih sakit, tapi … entahlah, aku rasa bukan itu. Mungkin, sedang bermasalah?" gumam Sakura kurang yakin.

"Dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Karena 'kan jika benar berarti …

"Hhh, sepertinya," Sakura menunduk, suaranya terdengar lesu. "umm, kita makan di café biasa saja ya?"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

.

.

Ini terasa begitu cepat di mata Sasuke.

Sakura yang terus saja berkoar sehingga memperlambat laju jalannya dan Sasuke yang tak sabar menunggu Sakura sehingga ia menyebrang duluan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja-

_-CKIIIIIIIIT!_

"SASUKE-_KUN_ AWAS!"

_BRUK_!

Sasuke terhantam keras ke belakang, dapat dirasakannya bokongnya yang kini terasa ngilu. Lalu yang dapat Sasuke dengar adalah-

_-JDUG_!

_DUK_!

_BRAK_!

Dan saat Sasuke membuka mata, semua itu telah terjadi.

Sakura kini telah terbaring lemah di jalanan beraspal itu tengan darah yang merembes keluar dari kepala dan kakinya.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju Sakura, diangkatnya kepala Sakura juga tangannya demi merasakan denyut nadi wanita pinky itu.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura ala bridle-style dan membawanya lari kembali ke rumah sakit.

Entah kenapa, tapi Sasuke merasa dadanya terasa sakit melihat keadaan Sakura ini.

Jas Sakura maupun jas Sasuke juga kemejanya kini terbercaki darah yang membuatnya berwarna merah.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

_Ceklek_

Gelap.

Itu lah hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat saat memasuki rumahnya.

Tenanglah, ini bukan hal baru bagi Sasuke.

Pulang duluan sebelum Sakura karena Sakura memiliki pekerjaan lebih banyak dari biasanya, menyalakan lampu rumah dan menyiapkan air mandi untuk sendiri sudah beberapa kali Sasuke rasakan.

Namun … entah mengapa ada yang berbeda sekarang ini. Entah mengapa.

Mencoba untuk menghiraukan perasaan aneh itu, Sasuke segera masuk ke rumahnya dan melepaskan sepatunya.

Setelah itu dia menyalakan beberapa lampu di bagian rumahnya dan masuk kamar.

"Hhh," Sasuke menghela napas.

Dilepaskannya dasi yang terasa mencekik dirinya dari pagi.

Sasuke merenggangkan badannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air lalu mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seumur hidup Sasuke hidup di rumah ini, ada beberapa hal yang sama sekali belum pernah Sasuke coba lakukan dan ini lah salah satunya.

Kalian tahu apa?

Makan-malam-sendirian.

Dan Sasuke bersumpah dia tak akan pernah mau lagi melakukan hal itu, sungguh!

Sasuke tahu kesukaannya adalah suatu yang tenang, tidak suka keberisikan, dan tidak suka dibantah.

Karena itu, dia paling tidak suka makan malam.

Bagaimana Sakura membantah perintahnya untuk tidak berbicara saat makan dan lebih memilih mengatakan apa pun yang ia mau, menjejalkan piring Sasuke dengan ini dan itu yang harus Sasuke akui sebenarnya enak.

Dan sekarang, saat dia dapat benar-benar makan dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari Sakura sama sekali, entah suara maupun kehadirannya, itu adalah hal teraneh yang pernah Sasuke rasakan di rumah ini untuk sekarang.

Entah bagaimana caranya tapi bagian dalam hatinya terasa tercubit kecil, Sasuke bersumpah bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai perasaan ini.

Sasuke menunduk, "Hhh," nafsu makannya benar-benar menghilang. Sasuke mengambil air minum dan menegaknya hingga habis.

"Sakura, aku selesai." Sasuke mendongak.

_Deg!_

Ah, iya, bukankah Sakura tak ada?

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang salah dalam otaknya.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat, setiap kali Sasuke makan sedikit, Sakura pasti dengan bawelnya menasihati dirinya. Dan karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat mendengar lebih jauh ajaran Sakura itu, dia pasti akan memaksakan diri untuk memakan habis makanannya.

Dan sekarang? Kosong.

Ini aneh. Ini benar-benar terasa aneh.

Tidak mau berpikir lebih, Sasuke lebih memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Tidak peduli dengan meja makan yang masih berantakan. Bahkan meski tak akan ada yang membereskannya karena Sakuranya tak ada.

_Deg!_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya akan segera berbaring jika saja dia tak teringat perkataan Sakura yang selalu ia ucapkan saat setelah makan malam, "Sasuke-_kun_ jangan langsung tidur ya, duduk dulu beberapa menit!" suara itu seolah menggema di kepala Sasuke.

_Deg!_

Perasaan ini lagi … sudah berapa kali Sasuke merasakannya hari ini?

Sasuke sungguh ingin tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengusir perasaan ini, ini … sungguh mengganggunya. Dadanya seolah diremas kencang dari dalam.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa berkas-berkas yang seharusnya dia baca di rumah sakit tadi.

Tenggelam dalam keseriusannya dalam menekuni apa yang ia lakukan, Sasuke mulai merasakan matanya perih.

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk menguap dan melihat jam. Tepat jam sebelas malam.

Ah, bagaimana dia bisa sampai selarut ini.

_Sakura kemana?_ batin Sasuke bingung.

Ya, biasanya setelah makan malam, Sasuke akan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya sembari menunggu makanannya turun dulu.

Nanti, Sakura yang ada di bawah untuk membereskan bekas makan malam mereka akan naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Setelah itu Sakura akan mengajak –memaksa Sasuke untuk tidur tepat pukul sembilan malam.

Tapi lihatlah, sekarang sudah sangat jauh dari pukul sembilan, jadi kemanakah Sakura?

_Deg!_

Aa, Sasuke, sepertinya kau lupa –lagi ya, bahwa Sakura sedang berada di rumah sakit?

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Ah, ada apa Sasuke?

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Sasuke berjalan menuju kasurnya setelah sebelumnya dia membereskan bekas pekerjaannya.

Sasuke membaringkan badannya, namun kemudian dia kembali bangkit.

Ada apa?

Aa, dia mematikan lampu, hal yang biasanya Sakura lakukan sebelum mereka beranjak tidur.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke-_kun_!" suara itu serasa menggema di gendang telinga Sasuke yang kini sedang menarik selimutnya menutupi bagian tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga dada.

"Hhh," lagi-lagi Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelahnya sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan mata untuk mengarungi lautan mimpi.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke kini telah ada di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Entahlah, dia merasa ada yang aneh di rumahnya, karena itu, dia lebih memilih untuk langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit bahkan tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke berpikir dia nanti bisa saja makan siang di rumah sakit, toh, melewati jam makannya untuk sekali ini tak akan membunuhnya bukan?

memasuki ruangannya, Sasuke sama sekali belum merasa baikan.

Sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa.

Ada apa?

Mengapa terasa ada yang kurang?

Kurang? Apa?

_Srek!_

Sasuke bergegas pergi lagi, aa, tentu saja ada yang kurang!

Dokumennya 'kan ada yang tertinggal di rumah.

"Karin, aku ada yang tertinggal, jadi aku akan pulang dulu sebentar." ujar Sasuke pada Karin di meja resepsionis.

"_Ha'i_, Sasuke-_sama_." jawab Karin patuh.

Dan kalian tahu apa?

Bahkan setelah Sasuke sudah mengambil berkasnya yang tertinggal dan kembali lagi ke ruangannya, perasaan kekurangan ini masih tidak mau menghilang juga.

"Argh!" Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya ini?

Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_Tok tok tok_

"Hn,masuk,"

"A-ah, sa-Sasuke_-kun_," Hinata –orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu kini menunduk.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke.

"I-ini, ehm, dokumen pasien ruang 105." ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan dokumen berwarna hijau itu.

"Aa,"

Bahkan perasaan ini tidak hilang karena Hinata sekali pun.

"Sa-sabar ya, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Hinata. "a-aku juga se-sedih. Ta-tapi aku yakin Sakura_-chan_ a-akan baik-baik saja. Sa-Sakura_-chan_ 'kan kuat," Hinata tersenyum lembut, berusaha menenangkan sahabat dari kekasihnya ini, Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata. Kenapa jadi ke Sakura?

"A-aku tahu kok, sa-Sasuke_-kun_ pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan Sakura-c-_chan_ k-kan? K-kau pasti kesepian …. " kata Hinata.

_Deg!_

Mungkinkah?

Mungkinkah sebenarnya dia merindukan Sakura? Mungkinkah dia sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan wanita itu?

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku permisi Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih saja berusaha meresapi setiap perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Hinata.

Hanya berdiam diri di sini saja tidak akan merubah apa pun bukan?

Karena itu, sekarang ini Sasuke sedang berjalan karena memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura di ruangannya.

Hatinya bergemuruh keras.

"Sasuke-_sama_," Sasuke menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang.

"Aa, Kakashi. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama akan masuk ke ruangan Sakura-_sama_ kah?" bukannya menjawab, Kakashi malah bertanya balik.

Lelaki bersurai perak itu tersenyum sopan meski tak akan terlihat mengingat dia selalu memakai semacam maskernya.

"Aa," gumam Sasuke seolah meng-iya 'kan.

"_Gomenasai_, Sasuke-_sama_. Tapi Sakura-_sama_ tidak boleh dijenguk oleh siapa pun, ini perintah langsung dari Tsunade-_sama_." jelas Kakashi dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Ada apa ini?

"Saya kurang tahu, Sasuke-_sama_. Tapi yang saya tahu Sakura-sama sampai sekarang belum juga sadar, sementara Tsunade_-sama_ sedang pergi ke Sunagakure untuk mengambil beberapa bahan." papar Kakasih.

_Belum sadar? Selama ini?_

"Aa, baiklah. _Arigatou_, Kakashi." ujar Sasuke lalu segera pergi kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pulang telah tiba.

Sakura yang belum boleh dijenguk membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Lagi.

Yang Sasuke lihat pertama kali adalah kegelapan.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke segera menyalakan lampu, membersihkan diri, dan berganti baju memakai piyama.

_Kriuuuuuk_

Lapar.

Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini.

Hari ini dia hanya makan siang, tanpa sarapan, dan kali ini pun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk makan malam mengingat bagaimana anehnya perasaannya saat makan dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mengulang perasaan itu.

_JGER!_

Angin dingin dari jendela berhembus kencang.

Ah, jendela belum ditutup ya?

Ya, tentu saja, jika kau tidak menutupnya maka tidak akan ada yang menutupnya karena 'kan biasanya ini adalah pekerjaan Sakura dan sekarang Sakura sedang tidak ada, bukan begitu?

_Deg!_

Lagi.

Selalu seperti ini.

Setiap Sasuke mengingat Sakura, maka ini lah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Rumah ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, kalian tahu?

Namun entah mengapa … rasanya rumah ini menjadi begitu … kosong.

Ada sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak yakini apa itu, namun dia merasa bahwa memang ada yang hilang dari rumahnya ini.

Mungkinkah karena dia merindukan Sakura?

Tapi kenapa?

Bukankah orang yang dia cintai adalah Hinata?

Apakah mungkin dia … tidak!

Mungkin … dia hanya merasa sepi karena rumah yang biasanya heboh oleh wanita itu kini terasa sepi karena sang pengheboh sedang tak ada. Ya, itu.

Tidak mungkin karena hal lain.

Sasuke duduk di ranjang.

Apa … yang akan dia lakukan?

Pekerjaan yang menumpuk sudah ia selesaikan semuanya tadi di rumah sakit.

Makan? Tentu tidak.

Lalu apa?

Sakura ….

Jika ada wanita itu, ini pasti tidak akan sesulit itu.

Dia pasti akan mengajak Sasuke mengobrol dan dia akan 'berkicau' sendiri sampai dia capek dan akhirnya mengajak tidur.

Mengenang kenangan itu, akhirnya Sasuke jatuh tertidur juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu dan sekarang ia berniat mencari tahu apa yang dia rasakan ini.

Dengan langkah besar, Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar rawat Sakura.

Seperti biasanya, kamar rawat Sakura selalu dijaga olehorang dan sekali lagi, penjagaan dijaga oleh Kakashi.

"Kakashi, aku ingin bertemu Sakura." ujar Sasuke pada Kakashi yang kini telah berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Gomenasai_, Sasuke-_sama_, Sakura-_sama_ masih belum bisa dijenguk. Bahkan sekarang penjagaan semakin diperketat karena Sakura-sama tiba-tiba mengalami penurunan drastis." ucap Kakashi sopan.

_Deg!_

Apa yang …

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" Sasuke mencoba untuk tenang.

"Benturan yang terjadi di kepala Sakura-sama ternyata mengganggu syaraf motoriknya, ya, seperti itu lah kira-kira." Kakashi sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin dia pun kurang yakin dengan jawabannya itu.

"Dan bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku?" nada suara Sasuke menaik satu oktaf.

Entahlah, namun, mengetahui bahwa Sakura sakit seperti sekarang … sungguh bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke.

Kakashi tidak menjawab melainkan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak dapat masuk menjenguknya meski sebentar saja, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang sepertinya sekarang sudah dapat kembali mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke-_sama_." jawab Kakashi mantap.

Sasuke membuang nafas gusar, lihatlah, wanita ini masih dapat membuatnya gusar meski secara tak langsung.

Napas Sasuke terasa sesak, entah kenapa.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Rasa sakit itu semakin nyata, mengganjal pikiran maupun hatinya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke berjalan cepat untuk segera pergi dari situ. Tangannya mengepal erat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Baiklah, Sasuke akui.

Mungkin ….

Mungkin dia memang merindukan istrinya itu.

Dan setelah semua ini, situasi semakin tidak terkendali.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sama sekali tidak.

Dan semakin buruk saat dia pulang.

Sasuke membuka sepatunya.  
"_Okaeri _Sasuke-_kun_!"

Huh?

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya, tapi … tak ada apa-apa di hadapannya.

Tapi suara itu terus menggema di kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan cepat masuk ke rumahnya, menyalakan lampu, lalu masuk ke kamar.

Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Semuanya menjadi terasa begitu salah.

_Sakura …._

Sasuke menuju balkon kamarnya, mencoba mengambil nafas dan kembali menenangkan pikirannya.

Ditutupnya mata sekelam malam itu, berusaha menikmati semilir angin yang menghempaskan anak-anak rambutnya ke belakang.

"Sasuke-_kun_, di sini tidak baik. Ayo masuk, kau bisa masuk angin kau tahu?"

Suara itu lagi. Meski begitu, Sasuke membiarkannya saja. Karena dia tahu, itu hanyalah suara yang menggema dalam kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku buatkan kau _ocha_, _ne_?"

Ah, iya. Biasanya Sakura selalu membuatkannya ocha saat dia sedang seperti ini. Tanpa sadar wanita itu … akan membuatnya kembali tenang.

_Deg!_

Sakit …

Dadanya terasa sakit. Seolah ada jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuknya dari dalam.

Sasuke memegang dadanya. Berharap rasa sakit itu segera menghilang.

Dia … benar-benar merindukan Sakura.

_Kami-sama … i can't help this pain. Just ... why?_ Geram Sasuke frustasi dalam batinnya.

Hatinya bergejolak.

Jika biasanya saat bersama Sakura yang dia pikirkan adalah 'Sakura adalah gadis yang menyebalkan, cerewet, berisik.' dan dia pasti juga berpikir, 'Kalau saja Hinata dia pasti bisa lebih anggun, bla, bla bla, bla.'

Nah, Sekarang, mengapa dia begitu tersiksa saat Sakura tak ada di sini?

Kenapa saat akhirnya dia lepas dari keberisikan Sakura dia malah uring-uringan seperti ini? Demi apa pun, bahkan Hinata pun tak dapat membantunya!

Merasa lelah, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Dia tidur dengan cara menyamping, berbalik kearah sisi Sakura biasa tidur.

Aa, bantalnya.

Bantalnya wangi Sakura.

Sasuke semakin membenamkan diri ke bantal yang biasa Sakura pakai. Disesapnya wewangia Sakura yang masih menempel di sana.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk erat bantal itu.

Sasuke hanya ingin seperti ini, tak apa 'kan?

Dan dengan perlahan, Sasuke pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke berusaha dengan amat keras untuk dapat fokus pada pekerjaannya tanpa memikirkan Sakura yang masih saja dengna enaknya berseliweran dalam otak mau pun hatinya. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa gila akan ini.

_BRAK!_

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke dengan cepat menatap Kakashi yang baru saja '_mendobrak'_ pintunya dan berteriak keras memanggil namanya.

Jantungnya berdetak keras, entah karena kaget atau apa pun, yang pasti, ini melebihi kadar kenormalannya.

"Ada apa Kankurou?"

Sakura!" suara panik itu kembali menggelegar.

_DEG!_

Sakura?

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Kankurou.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Keadaan Sakura menurun drastis, dia-"

tanpa menunggu lanjutan kalimat Kankuro, Sasuke segera pergi dari ruangannya menuju kamar rawat Sakura.

Apa pun itu yang hendak disampaikan oleh Kankurou, dia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah hal baik.

Sesampainya Sasuke di depan kamar Sakura, pintu kamar Sakura perlahan terbuka menampilkan dokter Shizune yang kini sedang bermandikan peluh.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Nadanya hampir saja dapat dikatakan membentak.

Raut wajah Shizune terlihat begitu sedih dan menyesal.

Seakan tahu apa jawabannya, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya lunglai tak bertenaga. Dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Kami semua sudah berusaha." ujar Shizune penuh penyesalan.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal.

Dengan perlahan dia menuju pintu kamar rawat Sakura.

Meski tahu apa yang terjadi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau percaya.

Sungguh, Sasuke sudah sangat tersiksa dengan ketidak hadiran Sakura beberapa hari ini, dan kini Sasuke harus mengetahui bahwa Sakura tak akan lagi bersamanya? Selamanya?

Jadi apa maunya wanita itu? Mengapa dia begitu menyebalkan?

Dia datang disaat tak diinginkan dan pergi disaat dibutuhkan.

Ya. Sasuke membutuhkannya. Sungguh.

Kenapa wanita itu memaksa bersamanya saat dia mencintai gadis lain dan pergi disaat setelah dia tahu bahwa dirinya mencintai Sakura?

Ya, setidaknya, Sasuke tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa perasaannya pada Sakura sekarang ini. Ah, atau sudah dari dulu?

Sasuke terlalu sombong mengetahui Sakura mencintainya, dia berpikir Sakura tak akan mungkin berpaling darinya apa pun yang akan dia lakukan. Ya, memang tidak. Bukan berpaling, ini lebih tragis lagi.

Bodoh!

Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka kamar rawat Sakura, berharap keajaiban datang kepadanya dan membangunkan Sakura dari _'tidur'_nya.

"_OMEDETTOU _SASUKEEEEE!"

_Pwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_

_Prok prok prok!_

Sasuke hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ah, lihatlah betapa linglungnya atasan kita yang baru ini," Naruto datang kearah Sasuke dan merangkulnya akrab. "hei _Teme_, lihatlah kau sekarang! Atasan dari _Konoha's Hospital_! Hahahaha!"

Apa-apaan ini?

Mana Sakura?

Jangan bilang bahwa mereka semua melakukan hal bodoh ini sementara Sakura …

"Aku titip rumah sakit ini padamu, anak muda. Jika kau mengecewakanku, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu, hm?" meski berkata begitu, Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum bangga pada Sasuke.

Eh? Tsunade?

Tsunade yang bahkan orang tua dari Sakura pun mengikuti hal konyol seperti ini?

Lalu bagaimana dengan-

"Sasuke-_kun_," suara ini ….

Dengan cepat Sasuke berbalik.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"_Omedettou_, Sasuke-_kun_," di tangan Sakura kini terdapat kue _black forrest_ mini yang sangat cantik. Ah, terdapat _note_ kecil juga di sana, "lihatlah, ini ada kue! Hmm, tenang saja, kuenya aku kok yang buat sendiri, jadi, tidak manis. Ayo cicipi!" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

Sementara Sasuke, dia hanya diam seolah otaknya terganjal sesuatu sehingga macet.

"Apa yang … " Sasuke tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_, jangan berpikir apa-apa dulu! Lebih baik sekarang kita rayakan saja, ya!" sela Sakura cepat.

"Hei hei, kira-kira apa yang kau inginkan sebagai kadomu dari kami semua Sa-su-ke-_samaaaa_?" tanya Kiba setengah menyindir dengan penekanan di _suffix –sama_ yang dia ucapkan.

"Iya! Tinggal katakan saja! Aku merasa tidak enak juga telah membohongimu," Kankurou yang sedari tadi menonton di luar akhirnya ikut menimpali dan masuk bersama Shizune yang masih terkekeh kekeh kecil.

"Halah, lelaki seperti dia mau kado apaan sih memangnya?" timpal Ino yang berdiri sambil mengalungi tangannya di leher Shikamaru yang kini hanya dapat duduk dengan wajah bosannya.

"Aa, kado?" ulang Sasuke memastikan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Hn, biarkan aku berdua dengan Sakura. Sekarang." ujarnya dingin.

Perempatan hadir di setiap orang yang berada di sana kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini hanya mengerutkan kening. "Eh?"

"Huuu, dasar o_verprotective_!" ledek Naruto.

"Iya! Bahkan kau tahu Naruto? Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu! Benar-benar _deh_ pemuda itu!" Kankurou menimpali dengna nada kesalnya yang tidak pura-pura.

Meski begitu, dia dan orang-orang pun akhirnya keluar juga dari ruangan itu. Mereka tentu mengerti bahwa pasangan suami-istri ini butuh _privacy_ untuk mungkin membicarakan hal yang _privacy_ pula?

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan cepat setelah orang terakhir keluar.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_, tak baik melakukan hal seperti itu," ujar Sakura dengan nada lemah.

"Hn," Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura menuju ranjang.

Ada perasaan yang membuncah saat kulitnya bersinggungan dengan kulit Sakura.

Entahlah, hanya saja … perasaan ini begitu menyenangkan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau jelaskan?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_ seperti biasa.

Aa, Sakura tentu tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan membahas hal ini bersama Sasuke. Dengan susah payah, Sakura menelan salivanya.

"_Gomen ne_," Sakura menunduk. "kau tahu, awalnya ini memang telah direncanakan."

Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat mengintrupsi penjelasan istrinya, dia ingin mendengarkan hingga titik terkecilnya.

"Aku diberi tahu lebih awal oleh _Kaa-chan_ bahwa kau akan benar-benar diangkat menjadi atasan di rumah sakit ini, dan aku benar-benar ingin merayakannya Sasuke-_kun_ …" Sakura menghela napas. "karena itu, kami berencana untuk melakukan kejutan ini."

"Tapi dengan bodohnya aku malah tenggelam dalam ceritaku sendiri dan malah membiarkanmu yang menyebrang duluan," Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh dengan rasa bersalah. "meskipun sudah direncanakan bahwa mobil itu pasti direm, tapi 'kan tetap saja …"

"Dan seperti yang kau lihat, kita malah kecelakan yang sebenarnya. Ya, kau tahu, sebenarnya aku hanya tak dapat menahan keseimbangan saja lalu saat jatuh tanpa sengaja kepalaku malah terbentur batu … uh! Batunya itu runcing sekali!" papar Sakura lagi.

Tak ada yang dia lebih-lebihkan atau kurang-kurangi, nah, sekarang dia menatap Sasuke lagi. "_Gomen ne_?"

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Jangan. Pernah. Melakukan. Hal. Bodoh. Itu. Lagi. Mengerti?"ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan di setiap perkataannya. Mata sehitam jelaganya memandang Sakura tajam.

Sakura menunduk sedih. Aa, rencananya tak berjalan lancar lagi ya?

Selalu begini. Selalu dia salah.

Dengan mati-matian Sakura menahan air matanya. Ingin menjawab? Dia takut air matanya tidak tertahan.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa diam seribu kata dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"Kemari,"

Dan dengan satu kata itu, Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya pelan hampir berbisik.

Eh?

Sakura merasa badannya kaku layaknya es.

A-apa?

Tadi Sasuke … apa yang?

I-ini mimpikah?

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Tanpa sadar air matanya keluar.

"Sa-Sasuke-"

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura," potong Sasuke cepat.

"H-hah?" Sakura benar-benar merasa kepalanya error, mungkinkah karena terbentur.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Tangannya merambat ke atas merengkuh wajah Sakura.

Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke pun maju, maju terus hingga hidungnya dan hidung Sakura bersentuhan.

Pandangan Sasuke tetap tajam, mengintimidasi permata emerald Sakura yang kini masih berkaca-kaca.

"_Gomen ne_," ucap Sasuke lirih. "_gomen_."

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sakura, mencoba menyatukan bibir mereka.

Saat mata Sasuke hampir menutup …

"AW!"

Sasuke segera kembali membuka matanya penuh saat mendengar ringgisan kecil Sakura.

_BLUSH!_

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura memerah bak buah tomat yang selama ini menjadi makanan favorite Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"A-aa, e-_eto_, hng hng … _ano_ … a-aa," Sakura bergumam tak jelas membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "k-kau tahu … aku kira i-ini mimpi j-jadi, err …" Sakura tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tersendat itu saking malunya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, lalu menyahut, "Jadi kau mencubit badanmu sendiri? Begitu?"

Sakura menunduk malu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

Tangannya dengan canggung menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang nakal ke belakang cuping telinganya.

Ah, lihatlah Uchiha. Bahkan kuping wanita itu pun memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang tidak lepas menatap Sakura sedetikpun. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?" Sasuke merespon panggilan Sakura.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!"

Ah, sepertinya sifat asli istrimu telah kembali lagi ya Sasuke?

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura kembali memanggil Sasuke.

Kini dia berani menatap langsung kearah Sasuke, menatapnya dengan lurus.

"Hn? Apa lagi?"

Ah, tentu saja. Jika sifat aslinya kembali keluar itu adalah kata halus untuk menggantikan 'cerewetnya kembali keluar' bukan?

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

Nah, jadi kenapa Sakura tak kunjung bicara juga?

"Kenapa Sakura?" kini Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang lebih halus.

Tentu dia tak ingin jika Sakura malah marah padanya disaat-saat seperti ini.

Kalian tahu … Sasuke masih sangat merindukan istri pinkienya ini.

"Aku … " Sakura menjeda perkataannya sejenak. Menimbulkan atmosfir dramatis di antara mereka berdua. "aku … mencintaimu." lalu Sasuke dapat melihat senyuman manis yang selama ini benar-benar dirindukannya dari diri Sakura telah tersungging dengan baik di wajah jelitanya.

Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum, senyuman yang cukup lebar. "Aku tahu," ujar Sasuke angkuh. Namun senyumannya tak kunjung hilang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera membawa dirinya dan Sakura ke dalam ciuman manis yang hangat.

Seolah seluruh perkataan kasih yang ingin mereka katakana telah tercurahkan dalam ciuman yang dalam ini.

Angin nakal bertiup lembut memainkan surai rambut Sakura maupun Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. "Sakura … _arigatou_."

_Note : Omedettou Sasuke-kun! Semoga semua harapanmu terkabul! –U.S._

* * *

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**A/N**

Ini fanfic terpanjang yang pernah aku buaaaaaaat, tau? xDD

aaaaa, aku seneng banget akhirnya ini bisa kelarrr BD butuh banyak perjuangan bikin ini un TTwTT sumpah deh, depresiii, ahahhaha xDD

Tapi gapapa, ini juga demi readers kesayangan aku koo . Ericaaaa, gimana menurut kamuuu? Semoga memuaskan yaaa!  
Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan~ dan maaf juga ya, aku gabisa bikin adegan 'perselingkuhan' aku belom kuaaat . gomen neee~ Makasih sayang udah setia ke aku (?) ahahha xDD peluk cium buat kamuuu~

Nah readers! Aku juga minta dooong tanggepannya~ Apa ada komentar buat fanfic ini? Gimana perasaan kalian pas bacanya? Aku tunggu loooh di kotak review jawabannya! :D

Sebenernya aku sedih banget niiiih, sekarang review perasaan jadi minim **banget** T,T

well, thanks udah mau baca bacotan aku guys! See ya! #huggkisskisskisskisskisshug

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ini ketiga kalinya Sakura memanggil Sasuke meski kini posisi mereka telah berubah.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini sama-sama duduk menyandar di kasur rumah sakit dengan Sasuke yang menyandar ke bantal dan dagunya disimpan di pucuk kepala Sakura yang kini sedang menyandar manja di dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku memiliki kado _special_ untukmu, kau tahu?" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

Dia melepas rengkuhannya kepada Sasuke dan duduk tegak menatap mata _onyx_ lelaki itu. Sasuke pun mau tidak mau mengikuti perlakuan Sakura, duduk tegak.

"Hn? Apa?" tanyanya.

Alisnya telah terangkat menandakan bahwa dia penasaran apa kado yang akan Sakura berikan padanya.

"Kemarilah," Sakura menarik Sasuke mendekat. Bibirnya dia beberapa centi dari kuping Sasuke. "Kau akan segera menjadi seorang ayah, Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

_**FIN!**_

* * *

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_**Please?**_

_**Arigatouuu!**_

_**With love,**_

Jian Jiun. (31-03-2013 21:35)


End file.
